


Just because you're clean don't mean you don’t miss it

by tigriswolf



Series: comment_fic drabbles [233]
Category: Political Animals
Genre: Gen, Moving On, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 07:16:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3110885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>there are no happy endings because nothing ends</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just because you're clean don't mean you don’t miss it

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Just because you're clean don't mean you don’t miss it  
> Fandom: Political Animals  
> Disclaimer: not my characters; title from Taylor Swift  
> Warnings: post-show  
> Pairings: none  
> Rating: PG  
> Wordcount: 230  
> Prompt: any, any, there are no happy endings because nothing ends

They still look at him like they're worried, like they don't trust him, like he's not quite good enough because he's been sullied.

He’s in town for Mom’s second inauguration speech. He didn’t help the campaign this time. Last time nearly killed him and this time, he just… he had to choose. He knows they all think it was selfish of him, getting out, but he just can’t take it anymore. 

He never could, really. He figures he must finally be maturing because he knows now.

He already knows where this is going, too. They’re turning 35 this year, him and Dougie. The whole thing is going to start all over, but TJ knows himself, now. He spent years self-medicating because he wasn’t strong enough to walk away. 

He loves his family, really he does. But he loves himself, too. And he doesn’t want to die but staying in their orbit, in the fishbowl, it’s going to kill him. 

He can walk away and survive. So he smiles for the cameras, shakes hands and kisses cheeks, answers shouted questions with bullshit, and cheers loudly when Mama is sworn in as president for the second time. He dances once with Mama, hugs Dad and Dougie, kisses Nana and Annie. 

Then he slips out the back because he’s got a flight to catch and this isn’t a life he can live anymore.


End file.
